Lily Potters Life
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: No good at summaries but, basically it is Lily Potters life, hence the title
1. Chapter 1: Diary Entry

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, but I do own the plot Rachel Wood, Maddy Jackson, Zoey Chase, and other characters you do not recognize from any of the Percy Jackson or the harry potter books.**

**Another note: In Percy Jackson, Annabeth has twin brothers but I changed it, so now she has twin brother and sister, Zoey and Bobby chase.**

Lily's Diary

September 1st

I am currently on the Hogwarts a cramped compartment with my oldest brother James (3rd year) while my youngest older brother, Albus (2nd year) is sitting with his best mate, Scorpius in another compartment with their friends. We are also sitting with my five cousins, Fred II and his twin sister Roxanne (3rd year), Rose (2nd year) and her younger brother Hugo (1st year like me), and Louis (1st year as well), my god brother Teddy Lupin (7th year), and my new friend Maddy Jackson. I have two other cousins at Hogwarts, Victorie (7th year) and Dominique (5th year) who couldn't sit with us because of prefect duties. I hope I am in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind being in a different house. Albus is in Slytherin, Dominique is in Hufflepuff, James, Rose, Roxy, and Freddy are in Gryffindor, and Victorie and Teddy are in Ravenclaw.

Time Lap

Rose just went to get us something off the trolley for each of us. I asked her to get me chocolate frogs.got me ten. "I also spoke with the conductor and he said that we would be arriving in about fifteen minutes," Rose said as she gave James his 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'. Then added, "And girls, since it is a bit cramped in here-" I cut her off, "A bit?!" -" Anyway you three can join my friend Rachel and I three compartments to the left," She finished while grabbing her trunk and owl, Katie. I looked at Maddy and Roxanne and they looked at me, we came to a silent agreement. We grabbed our trunks (with help from the boys) and animals, Maddy, cat, Nutmeg my snowy owl, Abby, and Roxanne, Jigglypuff, Aurora. We are almost to Hogsmeade. Write more after the sorting.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting Begins

**Authors note: Hey guy's! I have been very busy last couple of days so I will only be posting on Wednesday's if I have the chapters ready, that goes for my other story too. (99th Hunger Games)**

After the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Hagrid called, "F'rst years this way!"

Lily, Maddy, and Hugo went up to Hagrid; probably the only ones who weren't gaping at him were those three because of older siblings (all three) and their parents (Lily and Hugo).

"Hey Hagrid! My mum says hello," Lily said to Hagrid once she, Hugo, and Maddy had gotten to the front of the mob of first years.

"Why hello Lily, I was just talking to your dad."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, we talked about what your Uncle Charlie told him to tell me about Norberta"

"Oh, how is she doing?" I asked, curiously

"She is great, thanks fer askin'. She is going to be a mother any day now"

"Wow Hagrid! That is amazing. Will you be able to go visit her? "

"Maybe, I would 'ave to ask yer Uncle Charlie"

"Oh. That reminds me something Hagrid, I have something for you"

"Fer me, yea shouldn' 'ave"

"It's from Charlie," I looked around in my bag for the letter. "Here it is," I said handing it to Hagrid

"Charlie is getting married," Hagrid asked me excitedly.

"Yes, to his longtime girlfriend, Zoey Chase that he told nobody in our family about until they were engaged. Grandmum wasn't too happy about that"

"I don' 'amagine she was, well we best be off to the castle. We don' wan' ter miss the sorting. I remember what yer Uncle Ron would say during the sorting almost evry year," Hagrid chuckles the last part.

"What did he say, Hagrid," Hugo asked questioning him

"He would say he was hungry and moan about it until the food got set in front of him and he would eat until he couldn't eat anymore. Yer mum Hugo would tell him to stop his moanin' and pay attention to the sorting and annoncemen's. Then yer dad, Lily, would laugh, 'cause they argued about this evry year that Harry and Ron didn' miss the sorting" Hagrid replied as we got to the boats.

The three of us got a boat together with Louis and asked Hagrid what he was talking about.

"Come visit me on Friday, an' I will tell yer what I mean and more"

"Okay."

0\. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Once we got to the castle, Hagrid knocked three times. Then Uncle Neville, excuse me, Professor Longbottom opened the giant door to let us out of the cold. Once we were inside he told us there were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Then he led the mob of first years down the middle of the great hall. Finally the sorting started with Professor Longbottom getting a long list from the headmaster. Then it all began. Our seven years at Hogwarts are about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

_**HEY Y"ALL I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY WRITING PARTNER HPLOVER276 FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS!**_

**Chapter 2**

Professor Longbottom started calling names in alphabetical order a-z the first of the four of us called up to the stool was Maddy. When Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on her head it started a conversation with her. Eventually the hat shouted RAVENCLAW, and Maddy sat down at the Ravenclaw table with a few other first years already sorted into Ravenclaw. Next up of us four was me. As soon as Professor Longbottom called my name, I froze in place. Hugo -being the great cousin he is- gave me a little nudge, which made me stumble forward. As I walked towards the stool people whispered things like "That's Al's or James's little sister" or "The youngest of the Potters." As Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on my head, he gave me an encouraging smile.

I sat down on the stool as Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on my head.

_Ha! Another Potter, I know where to put- Wait I see something, you want to be different than your brothers, that cuts out Gryffindor and Slytherin. You seem like you have the loyalty for Hufflepuff, but that house isn't for you... _Better be RAVENCLAW!

I saw a roar of cheers from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. I was proud to go sit next to Maddy at the Ravenclaw table. I looked over at Hugo and Louis who were giving me thumbs up. I gave them one back, so I could watch the others get sorted, "What house do you think Hugo and Louis will be in." Maddy whispered to me.

"I have a feeling," I told her. "But I'm not quite sure yet."

"Tell me before their sorted. 'Kay?"

"M'kay," I replied.

A couple minutes later, as Hugo was walking up to the stool, I nudged Maddy's leg with my foot. She gave me a confused look in return.

"I've figured out where I think Louis and Hugo will be," I told her.

"Where?" she asked. As Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat onto Hugo's head I replied,

"Hugo will be in," a thousand, or close to a thousand thought ran through my head, Although Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were both in Gryffindor, Hugo was more of a quiet child. Hugo preferred to remain on the ground, like his mother. Whereas Rose like her father liked to fly in the air and play quidditch. Hugo was very trustworthy and kind and was always there for you, especially when you needed him most.

"Gryffindor," I finisher mere moments before the hat called out GRYFFINDOR!

"Louis will be in," I thought for a moment. Louis's mother may have gone to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but it still takes courage to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, plus Bill was head Boy in Gryffindor. But Louis is a boy who takes after his father, personality wise (Louis is like the male version on Fleur, looks wise). Louis is funny, smart, kind, and mischievous, but most of all Brave.

"Gryffindor" I finished as Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on Louis's head, which very quickly shouted GRYFFINDOR! Soon after, the sorting was finished and then Professor McGonagall (the headmistress of Hogwarts) rose to the stand to speak.

"Welcome, and for some of you, welcome back to Hogwarts! Mr. Goyle would like me to tell you that magic in the corridors is prohibited as well as any Weasley Wizard Wheezes or Zonkos products which are also banned. And as a reminder." She glared at all the Potter/Weasley's children. "Students are NOT allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Now I know you are all very hungry, so let the feast begin!" With a wave of her wand food magically appeared on the plates in front of us. I immediately started to eat, after all the last thing I ate were those chocolate frogs on the train, and that was all candy. I grabbed drumsticks, potatoes, and everything in arms reach. Maddy did the same, but also had peas, and I HATE peas! I have no idea why I grabbed those, so I ate everything else and dumped them on Vic's plate who was next to me. She yelled at me for not eating them and after that dumped them back on my plate, YUCK!

After the feast our prefect which happened to be my cousin Vic called,

"First years follow me to the Ravenclaw common room." I walked with Maddy while following Vic until we reached a painting which asked us a riddle,

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than the trees, up, up it goes, and yet it never grows?"

"A mountain." Vic said confidently. The painting swung open and a library was revealed filled with LOTS AND LOTS of books.

"Girls Dormitories on the right, boys on the left." Vic called out, while pointing but, most of us were still in awe of the many shelves of books. I grabbed Maddy's hand and pulled her away from the books and up to our room. When we got there, there were three other girls already there. I called out,

"Hi! My name is Lily Potter and this is Maddy Jackson!" One girl had short brown hair and hazel eyes her name was Taylor Thomas, another girl had brown-ish, red-ish hair and green eyes and cute freckles all over her face and her name was Santana Finnegan, and the last girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and her name was Jane Smith. Taylor was really nice and really smart, I mean she read all of this year's textbooks and even more, but I did see a little bit of trickster in her. Her parents were Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. Santana Finnegan was pretty smart and pretty nice, her parents were Seamus Finnegan and Susan Bones. Jane wore a little bit too much makeup and was kind of smart, but I'm still wondering how she got into Ravenclaw, although I'm still wondering how I got into Ravenclaw. She was also a muggle born, her father was not Zacharias Smith, as I'd originally thought. We all got ready for bed and shut off the lights and went to bed. I could tell it was going to be an interesting seven years. Especially with this particular group


	4. Chapter 4: Classes and New Friends

Chapter 3

I was woken up by the sound of Maddy yanking open my curtains, and yelling at me to get up and I realized that today was the first day of lessons, and the fact that there were 20 minutes before the first bell, shoot. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and raced into the bathroom where I showered and changed and tied my hair into high ponytail -and since Jane, Taylor, and Santana had already left- ran out of the common room and down the many stairs and into the great hall where everyone was eating and the Heads of the Houses were handing out our timetables. I got there just in time to get my schedule from Professor Flitwick.

_**Ravenclaw First Years**_

_**MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY**_

_**Breakfast**_

_**1- Potions; Hufflepuff**_

_**2- Potions; Hufflepuff**_

_**3- Transfiguration; Gryffindor**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4-History of magic; Gryffindor**_

_**5-Herbology; Slytherin**_

_**6-Charms; Slytherin**_

_**Dinner**_

_**7- Astronomy; All first years, in all houses on Mondays only on Wednesday no class, on Friday flying lessons**_

_**TUESDAY, THURSDAY**_

**Breakfast**

**1- DADA; Hufflepuff**

**2- Potions; Hufflepuff**

**3- Transfiguration; Gryffindor**

**Lunch**

**4- History of Magic; Gryffindor**

**5- Herbology; Slytherin**

**6- Charms; Slytherin**

**Dinner**

**7- None; All First Years**

**End of Classes**

"Wow, this year we have two classes with each of the other houses," I told Maddy.

"At least we don't have Potions with the Slytherin. Ugh, I heard potions was hard, and we have double potions today! That's horrific, especially since it is Slughorn. Have you heard about the Slug Club," She asked stuffing some toast in her mouth.

"Yeah, Dad said that when he went to Hogwarts he and Mum were in the Slug Club and Dad was in it because he was, you know…" I trailed off.

"The Chosen One." Maddy finished for me.

"Yeah, and my Mum was in the Slug Club to, apparently Professor Slughorn saw her perform her famous Bat-Bogey Hex on a Slytherin on the train and he invited her. Also, Aunt Hermione was invited because of her skill level in potions. I think you'll be invited since your father is The Percy Jackson! Even though I know nothing about him!" I said

"Maybe, but what about you! Your father is Harry Potter! The savior of the wizarding world! Plus, both your brothers and all your cousins that are already in Hogwarts are already in the Slug Club," she replied.

"I don't really want to be in the Slug Club though," I said.

"Neither do I, I mean seriously who would?" She replied.

"Yeah... Slughorn is kind of weird," I said.

"Anyway we should get going to class Slughorn's already left," She said while scanning the room. So we finished up our breakfasts and packed up our things and headed down to potions. Even though the great hall was still packed with people, I knew we would get lost, after all, it was our first day.

Once we arrived, after many wrong turns, wrong staircases, and directions, we finally made it to potions with a few minutes to spare before the bell rang starting class. Professor Slughorn being as old as he was didn't hear the bell and continues to read his book about potions ingredients. About half the student just stared at him, until a Hufflepuff said his name. That caught his attention, and he started to take role.

"Abbott"

"Here"

"Bower"

"Here"...

"Smith"

-Silence-

"Smith?"

-Bang- The door slammed open revealing Jane herself rushing in with a scowl on her face and something spilled down her front. She slammed her stuff across from me and onto the table, shaking the table and sending some potion vials crashing to the floor.

"Miss…"

"Smith"

"Miss Smith you are late."

"Yeah, no kidding," she muttered under her breath.

"Why were you late may I ask?"

"Some stupid bloody Slytherin spilled their bloody oatmeal on me, so I went to the common room to change but I couldn't figure out the riddle so I had to find my way down here to get to class and I ran into Peeves who was no help, the Bloody Baron who was also no help and Ms. Norris who then brought Filch and now I have a bloody detention," she rambled for about 2.315 minutes.

"Okay Miss. Smith have a seat next to Mr. Bower. Potter... Well, I'll be. It's the youngest Potter. Welcome Miss Potter."

"Here, and thanks!" _He's never had to say __**Miss.**__ Potter before, it has always been Mister, besides Mum, but she's Mrs. Potter ha ha..._

As Professor Slughorn continued down the list I glanced over to Jane. Her hair was a mess and she looked kind of distressed. I turned to the front of the room where Slughorn was finishing up attendance.

"Weasley, Mister Weasley? Who are your parents?"

"Err… Ron and Hermione Weasley sir."

"Oh! I remember Hermione. What a bright young which she was too. Very talented at potions, she was even part of my Slug Club!" he said with a joyous smile on his face.

"Err, Professor what about the lesson?"

"Um... Open your copy of Magical Drafts and Potions to page 5 and brew it. Any extra ingredients are in the back cabinets, now start." I looked around my table. Jane, Sally Bower, Maddy, and I, hm... I opened my book to page 5, Cure for Boils.

"Do one of you guys want to go get the ingredients for the cure for boils?" I asked.

"What do we need?" Sally asked.

"Uh... Dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs porcupine quills, Pungous Onions, Flobberworm Mucus, Ginger root, and Shrake spines" Maddy answered. Janey grabbed Sally's textbook and her arm and called over her shoulder,

"Sally and I will get the ingredients and you two start the potion."

"Okey dokey"

"Maddy, so you want to grab a cauldron and I'll start the fire." Maddy ran over to the shelf and I checked the initial temperature the stove should be turned to and lit the fire and adjusted the temperature to 350°Celsius. Maddy came over to the work bench and placed the cauldron into the fire and handed me a beaker of water and I poured the water into the cauldron and waited for the water to reach a boil as it said in the textbook. I saw a black thing swish next to me, then BANG, of course, was the potion book, I turned to see who threw it towards me. It was Hugo trying to get my attention.

"What do you want Hugo?"

"Where do you get the ingredients?"

"Ask your tablemates."

"I already did none of them know either."

"Well, they're a smart group."

"Actually, they are mostly from your house..."

"Ugh fine they're in the cabinet in the back, you know where everybody else is and where he just told us they were."

"Thanks Lil's you're the best."

"Uh huh... Sure" Hugo isn't the smartest in our family, he gets that from his dad. Rose got all the smarts I think... Jane then returned with the rest of the ingredients and we started the potion.

"So Janey, is witch life different from muggle life?"

"Why would you care, what's it to you? Besides we have to make the potion and I want a good mark."

"Well, my aunt was muggle-born, and my dad was raised by muggles, so I know a lot about muggles, which is part of the reason why I'm not going to take muggle studies."

"The why are you asking me is witch life is different than muggle life?"

"Because, that's the part I don't know, how does life change during transition between the two works?"

"Why can't you just ask you dad or aunt?"

"Because, for one, they are _a lot _older, and my dad's aunt and uncle were horrible to him, and he is quite famous. Also I can't ask my aunt because she read so many books about wizardry before she met real live wizards and witches."

"Ugh, if it means that much to you then ask me later, otherwise stop trying to make small talk with me and work on the potion."

"Well, the potion is almost done."

"Then I'll get a vial and a stopper and we can bottle this up and be done," Jane went over to Prof. Slughorn to ask where the vial and stopper were, and then went over to another cabinet and opened it to grab a vial and stopper and walk back to our workbench and unstopped the vial and set it on the table while Maddy turned down the heat and stirred it some more until it turned a blue-ish color. Sally then called over Prof. Slughorn to assess our cure for boils.

"Well done ladies, full credit. Alright class, tomorrow we will be taking notes on Antidotes for common poisons and on Wednesday we will be brewing the forgetfulness potion."

RING RING RING! The bell rang signaling the end of class. Now it's on to Transfiguration. We get to see Louis and find out who took over McGonagall's job.

When Maddy and I entered the Transfiguration classroom there was a young witch, probably around the age of 35 at the front of the classroom wand in hand looking at the students?

"Welcome class my name is Professor Wallis and I will be your Transfiguration teacher," she said as she pointed her wand towards the board, where her name appeared. "Today we will start learning the Transfiguration alphabet."

The class snickered. "Didn't we learn the alphabet when we were, like, five?" A Gryffindor boy shouted out.

"If you learned the alphabet when you were five, then tell me what this means, Mr..."

"Finnigan, Danny Finnigan."

"My idiot twin," Santana whispered to me. I tried to stifle a laugh because I've known the two of them for a while and know that they have their differences.

"Does your father happen to be Seamus Finnigan?"

"The one and only. My sister Santana is right over there." Santana glared at her brother.

"Congratulations Mr. Finnigan, I'm sure your family is very proud, but I assure you that your family will be even prouder of you if you don't speak out in class."

"They are probably proud that at least one of us is going to graduate with good marks and get a decent job." Santana muttered under her breath.

"Alright class please fill in these worksheets of the Transfiguration alphabet since you learned the alphabet when you were five and when you are done please turn in your papers on my desk. If they aren't completed in class, they are homework." She said while she passed out pieces of parchment, then sat down at her desk. _Thanks a lot Danny._ Santana and I both gave him the death stare, and started to work on the dreaded worksheet.

"Do any of you know any of the alphabet, because some of us are muggleborn?"

"Yes, but I think we should ask the Professor if she can give a small lesson to the muggleborn."

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss..."

"Jackson, Maddy Jackson. I am a half-blood and my parents didn't teach me anything about the magical world, and also the muggleborn didn't know anything either, so could you possibly give a small lesson to those who don't know the transfiguration alphabet?"

"10 points to Ravenclaw."

"But, I said I didn't know the transfiguration alphabet which is the main point of this worksheet."

"Yes, I was waiting to see if any of you would be brave enough to ask for help. Here at Hogwarts, help is always given to those who ask for it." She began writing the transfiguration alphabet.

"Alright class, I'll give you a moment to jot down the alphabet. You'll be needing it, and there will be a quiz on memorizing it. So … write it down."Prof, Wallis finished writing the transfiguration alphabet and reached for her glasses to clean against her robes. Once she decided that her glasses were clean to her liking, she placed them back onto her face and looked over her class with a calming expression.

"Now, I'm sure you all have heard this before, transfiguration is a more … 'scientific' medium," she said, giving a wave of her hand as she spoke, "you will have to make sure you're doing the spell correctly—any wrong move and there could be a problem. But I'm sure all of you will do just fine on your exams with hard work and practice."

Her dark eyes flickered over the classroom as she clasped her hands together.

"Everyone have the alphabet down? "There were a chorus of yes's and no's

"Well hop to it," As she said that, her parchment turned into a frog. The class laughed. Santana raised her hand. "Yes, ?"

"When will we learn how to turn objects into animals?"

"Not until 3rd year." Prof. Wallis said as she walked back to her desk and began to write on some parchment. I turned to the board and continued to copy the transfiguration alphabet onto my worksheet.

"Psst. Maddy, I didn't know you were a half-blood"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you at lunch, where nobody can hear us."

"Okay," Maddy has a secret. Well everyone was secrets including me.

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is a pretty long chapter, with a little about Lily's dorm mates. What is Maddy's secret? What are Lily's secret? We will find out Maddy's in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for following chapters, let us know in your reviews. Oh, and a HUGE thanks to HPforever276, who, without, this chapter wouldn't exist.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Forever **


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch and Secrets, delicious

Chapter 4

Lunch... I can't wait, not just because I get to find out Maddy's secret.

"Hey Maddy I'll meet you at the Great Hall, I'm gonna go drop off my potions and transfiguration textbooks and trade them in for my History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms textbook."

"'Kay see you in a bit!" I hurried to the common room. I reached the blue bird

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, Then they stand still."

"Teeth"

"Correct" blue bird said as the painting swung open revealing the Ravenclaw common room with its walls literally made up of books with its many bookshelves floor to wall. It's amazing that Ravenclaws even needed to go to the library. I hurriedly went to my dorm, opened my trunk and swapped my books, then hurried down the stairs and towards the great hall.

I was placing my books in the bag when crash! I suddenly saw some silver hair. I slowly stood up, there standing, well sitting before me was Scorpius Malfoy, my brother Albus and Rose's best friend. Of course I'd met him before but only briefly. I was afraid of him really, from what my father had told me the Malfoys are one of the reasons he is alive so they are to be respected, but from what my brothers and cousin have said he's just a regular kid.

"Are you alright?" I asked extending my arm to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine you?"

"Just fine"

"Your Albus's sister right? I'm Scorpius"

"Yeah, but my names Lily, and we've met before when you came over to visit Al over the summer."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Oh! By the way are you on your way to the Great Hall? I was just headed there myself."

"Yeah that's where I was headed, I had to go and grab my books. Do you want to walk together?"

"That's what I had in mind, yeah." He said with a grin on his face. We started walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Are you going to try out for quidditch? Al says you're really good"

"Um well... My father even though I'm in Gryffindor wants me to do Quidditch and I think I will. Are you going to try out next year?" Scorpius asked me.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see." I said as the Great Hall came in to view.

"Um... I should probably go sit with Rose and Al before they begin to worry."

"Oh yeah, I should probably go too. Well um… see you around I guess," I said while walking away. I looked around and found Maddy talking to Hugo at the Ravenclaw table.

"Who was that Lily," Maddy asked me as I sat down.

"No one," I replied looking back.

"BS," Hugo exclaimed.

"What's BS," Maddy asked. I whispered to her the answer. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, seriously though, who is he. I maybe half-blood, but I don't know any wizards."

"Well, if you won't tell her Lil, I will. That's Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend next to Rose." Then he added in a lower tone, "I think Lily has a slight crush on him."

"I do not," I told him as I threw my napkin at him.

"If you say so," he said walking to the Hufflepuff table.

I huffed, and asked Maddy, "So what was that thing you wanted to tell me at lunch?"

"Oh that, um... Well the thing is that I'm not the kind of half blood you think I am," she said nervously.

"What do you mean? Are you like Hagrid? Half mythical creature?"

"Well I wouldn't call it mythical creature. I'm... Well, I'm half god."

"What do you mean half god, like God-god, or god-god?"

"godS, like as in Greek, I'm half mortal, s'cuz me, muggle, half Greek god."

"OHMYGOD! Wait, then how did you get into Hogwarts, and I thought your parents were Percy and Annabeth Jackson?"

"They are, my dad's dad is the Greek god of the sea and my mom's mom is the Greek goddess of wisdom."

"That explains why you're in Ravenclaw and are their names Poseidon and Athena?"

"You know Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, I really like to read."

"Another demigod that I go to summer camp with. oh . and demigod is the proper term for half gods. Anyway, another demigod wrote a story about my dad's life as a demigod from when he was 12 until he was, like 17 or 18."

"That's super cool! And strangely enough same with my dad, except that my dad's went from when he was 11."

"I know."

"How?"

"I had to do some research before coming here."

"That brings me back to _one _of my previous questions, how is it that you got to come to Hogwarts?"

"Well, see, Professor McGonagall had a letter from Dumbledore, that he gave her before he died, because he knew he was going to die, and it said to send a letter on a specific day to Chiron, I am going to assume you know who he is."

"Yeah, continue."

"Okay and the letter to Chiron were said to send the child of the two most powerful demigods he knew, to Hogwarts, and that ended up being me. Poseidon, my grandpa, is one of the Big Three and my mom has been training at camp since she was seven."

"Wow, but how can you do magic?"

"Easy, I was blessed by the goddess of magic, Hecate."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now, let's eat I'm starving and we only have like ten minutes."

"Yeah, and make sure you get some treacle tart. It is delicious."

_**A/N: I am sorry for the infrequent updates, but me and my partner in crime only write when we are inspired, or when I read comments,. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I have a feeling the next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW I will give you virtual cookies and hot chocolate**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_Always,_

**_Forever_**


	6. Chapter 6: Family, Pranks, and

Chapter 5

History of Magic.. Dun Dun Dun! Maddy and I walked into class Professor Binns was sleeping in his rocking chair (mind you it was the same one he died on). Prof. Binns had a soft, monotone voice that was impossible to listen to for long periods of time. Even us Ravenclaws get tired of his voice and fall asleep in class from time to time. All I know is that I now have a three foot essay on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 due tomorrow, great.

"Hey, Maddy, what's next?"

"Um Herbology with the… ugh Slytherins..."

"Great. We should probably start getting down there..."

"Shall we?"

"Yip-dy Scapty bom de skippy bom de skippy bom de-a-bom de-a-bom" we both sing together, then start cracking up on our attempt of the High School Musical (an awesome Muggle movie) quote. As we skipped down to Greenhouse 1, we passed Santana, and I grabbed her arm. She screamed, then laughed and joined until we were laughing too hard to continue skipping. We walked the rest of the way, and waited outside until we calmed down enough to walk without falling over.

When we finally stabilized we entered the greenhouse and looked around to see our fellow Ravenclaws on one side and slimy Slytherin's on the other. We took three open spots on the end of the table next to each other. I sat on the end with Santana next to me and Maddy next to Santana's brother Danny. Santana and I could tell from the blush on Maddy's cheeks that she had a crush on him I'd ask her later about that.

A few minutes later Professor Longbottom showed up and we began to learn about the uses of dittany.

"Well this is exciting," Santana muttered to me sarcastically.

"Definitely," I replied.

"Shush you two Professor Longbottom is speaking and I don't want to miss anything he says," Maddy said in a hurried tone. Towards the end of class Professor Longbottom made an announcement

"Alright you all I want a foot long essay on the uses for dittany and their pros and cons due on Thursday," he announced. Groans could be heard throughout the classroom, I mean seriously! Homework on the first day! That's a little harsh. After class that ended Maddy, Santana, and I headed up to Ravenclaw common room for our break.

We reached the bluebird it asked,

"Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouth less mutters." The three of us thought for a moment then Santana answered,

"The wind."

"That is correct," the bluebird answered. Portrait opened and we all walked in. We all hurried up the stairs to our dorm room. Once we arrived I pulled out my homework and begin to do my Herbology assignment. Santana threw off her bag and jumped on her bed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of relaxation. Maddy sat on the edge of Santana's bed and asked.

"How's everybody's first day going?" Santana didn't reply. But I said,

"It's amazing to just be at Hogwarts, but it sure is a lot of walking. And Maddy? Do you have something you wanna tell us?"

"No, not that I can't think of, why?"

"Well I kinda saw somebody blushing next to Danny Finnegan. Are you sure you're not wearing blusher?"

"Of course not Lily you know I'm not allowed to wear makeup, wait you think I like Danny?"

"Yeppers! Yikes did I just say that? I'm spending too much time with James..."

"Well you have lived with him your whole life... But that's not the point, why would you think that I would like Danny. I mean seriously even though his hair is perfect and his eyes are gorgeous, does not mean I like him." As she finished saying that, Santana and I looked at each other and started squealing. As soon as we started Taylor walked in asking why we were fangirling.

Santana somehow managed to say, "Maddy has a crush!"

Taylor dropped everything and joined us on the bed. "Who is it? I need to know, nothing interesting is happening!"

Maddy replied, "Two things: 1. I don't want this around the school and 2. I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Did it come out like I would tell everyone?" We nodded our heads. "Oops. I would never tell anyone's secret, you can ask Santana."

"It's true," Santana agreed. Maddy eyed Santana.

"Do you have something you want to share Santana?"

Before this could get messy I told Taylor Maddy's crush. "WHAT? You mean San's brother?" I nodded my head. Taylor started squealing.

"Just because I said I like his hair and eyes does NOT mean I like him."

"You said his hair is perfect and that his eyes are gorgeous," I reminded her. She had a look of disbelief in her eyes, and then admitted that maybe she did have a little crush.

"Well I guess I kind of sort of like him... I mean I do get butterflies when I'm around him, and it always seems like the temperature rises like 20 degrees whenever we have eye contact."

"You definitely like him Maddy."

"Aw we could become sister in laws," Santana exclaimed giggling.

I started laughing, and then Maddy pointed out, "Oh and I think Lily has a crush too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" She questioned smirking. She screamed at the top of her lungs,

"LILY LIKES SCORPIUS!" Everyone's jaw dropped. I closed my eyes and heard a BAM! A shark jump out of nowhere. Then a French dog that eats bacon starts throwing lizards everywhere and licks me in the face and runs away. Or that's what I was hoping cause when I opened my eyes everyone was still looks at me.

"You like Scorpius Malfoy," Taylor asks.

"Why is that the only thing you lot talking about? I mean none of what just happened means anything?" As I gestured to the dog drool on my face.

"Anyways isn't his dad like your dad's second worst enemy after Voldemort?"

"No, they are co-workers now, and my dad was one of Mr. Malfoy's groom's men, they are best mates now."

"Also you never denied that you like him." I started moaning and groaning as I stomped down to the common room to find my ENTIRE family rolling on the floor laughing, as James cleared his throat and said "How did you like your shark and dog?" Then broke down in laughter.

"What the hell was that," I screamed.

"Well, as you know, I, Teddy Lupin, am very skilled at transfiguration."

"You didn't..."

"I did. By the way that was a pillow licking your face."

I proceeded in throwing a pillow starting a giant pillow fight between all my cousins while saying, "We were in the middle of a very serious conversation, just so you know."

"Anything you want share Lily," Vic asked as Maddy came running down the stairs yelling 'DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD' over and over.

"Sorry Vic, I'm sworn to secrecy as is everyone that was in the room is."

"Swear on the River Styx," Maddy added, out of breath from her trip down stairs.

"I swear on the River Styx. Anyways what are you all doing up here in Ravenclaw Tower?"

"You can ask your brothers," Rose said.

I turned to glare at James, Al, and Teddy. "Al and I had the fabulous idea for a prank, and we knew that you hadn't been pranked yet, otherwise we would have known, so we decided to prank you. Just think of it as a welcoming gift to Hogwarts."

"I will not think of a prank as a gift! Plus I'm telling mum." I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest."

"But it is a gift, 'cause you will probably tell other people, now others who like pranking will know that you are taken and will not prank you, so, you really should be thanking us." He said with a smug look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest mirroring my stance, challenging me.

"Do you really want Mum to find out?"

"PLEASE DON'T! I'll... _We'll_ do anything."

"DON'T BRING US INTO IT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Well I know Albus isn't mean enough to come up with any pranks..."

"HEY!"

"... But Teddy actually did the prank..."

"Curse my bloody greatness at Transfiguration!"

"Hey! Don't curse in front of the cousins," Vic scolded. Teddy looks at his feet.

"Sorry"

"You told him to do it!" I rounded on James and Teddy sighs of relief.

"But you," she turns on Teddy, "still went through with it." Teddy cringes.

"Now I'm going back up to my dorm writing a letter."

"No, Lil's please."

"Nope you're too late," I said with an evil grin on my face. As i was heading up the stairs I heard Teddy say,

"She sure has a temper like mum." Then there was a course of nods and a few mumbles of 'yeah's and James's 'yeppers'. So i shout a few Bat Boogie Hexes behind me and I'm pretty sure that they hit their targets of James, Teddy and Al because of their screams, and they scream like girls. I smirked and hurried to my bed where I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote,

"Dear Mum," Then an owl flew in and landed on the foot of my bed with a piece of parchment tied to his foot. I took the parchment and fed Roses owl, Katie a couple of Nutmegs treats and read the note,

"Dear Lily,

Meet me in the library after dinner, we need to hang out, i never get to see my favorite little cousin.

Love,

Rose"

_**A/N Aren't you lot proud of us? Two chapters in one day? We are amazhang, I hoped you guys enjoyed it PLEASE comment your thoughts about Teddy's transfiguration skills!**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_Always,_

_**Forever &amp; Uma (HPforever276 my partner in crime**__** )**_


End file.
